I Dreamed a Dance With You
by valjeanbread
Summary: Hogwarts was hosting a post-OWLs celebratory dance, which was a first in the school's long history. Professor McGonagall mentioned that bringing a date was mandatory. Remus Lupin was in a pickle. Oneshot. Remus/Lily, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily all unrequited.


**A/N: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**On that note, unrequited love for EVERYONE!**

* * *

Hogwarts was hosting a post-OWLs celebratory dance, which was a first in the school's long history. Professor McGonagall mentioned that bringing a date was mandatory. Remus Lupin was in a pickle.

He knew who he wanted to ask, but he had a sinking feeling that Lily Evans wouldn't want to go to the dance with him.

Three days before the dance, Lupin was trudging down the corridor to Charms, his eyes focused on the flagstones before him.

"I would never go to the dance with you in a million years, Potter! Even if we were the last two people one the planet, I would NEVER dance with an arrogant gorilla such as yourself."

"C'mon, Evans-" James' voice was pleading, "I'm mad about you, I really am."

"Prats aren't my type."

Remus looked up as James walked past him, looking furious.

Lily acted as if Remus hadn't heard the whole exchange, "Hey Rem, wanna walk to Charms with me?"

"I'd love to." Lily took his hand. Remus was surprised by the gesture.

"You going to the dance, Remus?"

"Funny you mention it. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, as friends, of course. Though it might be a bad idea, as you just turned down Prongs-"

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Rem. Forget what James thinks, you're my best friend."

They entered the Charms classroom, Lily's hand slipped out of his as she walked to her desk. Remus walked over to where Sirius and Peter were waiting. Throughout the entire lesson, Remus' thoughts were preoccupied with the fact that Lily Evans had agreed to go to the dance as his date. His quill absentmindedly etched the same message over and over again on a scrap of parchment: "RL" embellished in various ways. To an outsider, he could simply be writing his initials over and over again, but it meant so much more to him.

* * *

On the evening of the dance, Remus stood in front of the mirror, arranging his dress robes, checking his breath, and attempting to tame his chestnut hair, which was currently sticking up at the back.

"So, Moony, who are you going to the dance with? Prongs and I got some birds, don't even know their names."

"Lily and I didn't have dates, so since we're friends, we're going together."

"It's a good thing you're gay then, isn't it, Moony."

Remus' grip on the hairbrush tightened. When James was angry, he could be particularly vicious. "I've told you time and time again I'm not gay."

Sirius looked at him. "Keep your knickers on, Moony. We'd still love you if you were."

"Well, I'm not, so you don't have to keep acting like I am, Sirius." Remus looked at them. "See you at the dance."

As Remus left the room, he heard them begin to speak.

"Probably going on about how I'm gay."

"You're gay, Remus?"

He stopped in his tracks, looking at Lily at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a lilac dress that fit her perfectly.

"No... Merlin, Lily, you look absolutely stunning."

Lily was blushing. "Honestly, Remus, you make a girl feel perfect."

He offered his arm out to her. _I only make you feel perfect because you're perfect to me._ He wished he had the courage to speak that thought, but that would be openly flirting with her.

Lily took his arm and the two of them made their way to the Great Hall. "Thanks for taking me as your date, Remus. It means a lot to me."

"Who else would I have asked?"

"Mary Macdonald fancies you. You should hear her in the dormitory."

"Does she?" Remus sounded preoccupied. "She's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Oh, redheads, typically." But Remus' voice was drowned out by the music.

The pair danced effortlessly together; those who saw them wondered if they were a couple. But they weren't, and Remus was reminded of that painful fact every time Lily danced with a different boy.

Sirius walked up to him. "You wanna dance, Moony?"

"Not with you, particularly."

"Oh, alright." Sirius merged dejectedly into the crowd, his gaze going back to Remus who was focused on Lily dancing.

On their way back to the Common Room, Lily was leaning heavily against Remus.

"Merlin, these heels are killing me."

Remus knelt down and took off her shoes and lifted her into his arms. She gave a surprised squeal, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Merlin, Remus!"

"You said they were bothering you." His voice was muffled against her hair as he walked. She relaxed against his body. "You're way too kind to me Remus. Your future wife will be a lucky lady."

Once in the deserted Common Room, Remus set her down. Lily kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thanks for a great night, Remus."

"You're welcome, Lils. Sweet dreams."

He watched her walk up to the girl's dormitory before he climbed the stairs to his own.

Sinking into his bed, he soon dreamt of being on the dance floor, her head resting on his chest.


End file.
